Terminus SA
by Ekhi
Summary: Terminus S.A.: El Santuario del amor, todo el que llega se enamora. Y si no lo hace, Gareth se encargará de ello (AU, Crackfic)
1. Introducción

Soy consciente de que tengo unos cuantos frentes abiertos (fics inacabados de momento) pero, no he podido resistirme a empezar este nuevo. La idea se ha ido fraguando en mi cabeza desde hace… meses, me temo, aunque eso no garantiza que vaya a actualizarlo con gran asiduidad (no quiero engañar a nadie.)

La historia está inspirada en una parte por la película Hitch. Y poco a poco, ya comprobaréis que buena parte de los personajes de la serie, irán apareciendo, y varios OC's también.

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, ni la serie ni los cómics me pertenecen a mí así que… Ni estoy montada en el dólar, ni voy a sacar beneficio monetario alguno publicando esto, pero si un cierto "desfogue espiritual" (¿Esta es una buena forma de sacar a la luz esas locuras de la mente, no?) Jean McKinsey es propiedad de Cassandre_Watson, el resto, como decía, no son míos.

**Advertencias:** Bizarrismo, crack, humor, amor, recreación, Gareth es un gurú...

Perdonad las posibles erratas/zarpas.

* * *

Cric. Cric. Cric.

La silla crujía mientras giraba con calma sobre las ruedas.

Una. Dos. Tres vueltas y sus pies se anclaron al suelo embaldosado, sus ojos fijos en la amplia pared de su izquierda.

Se levantó de la silla y se acercó al hueco blanco e impersonal en el que se había convertido ese flanco de su despacho. A su espalda, en la pared contraria, colgaban varios cuadros y un ficus enorme (regalo de su madre) ocupaba una buena porción del espacio junto al amplio fichero de madera.

Le gustaba todo cuanto tenía hasta el momento pero, le faltaba algo. Le falta algo suyo, propio, personal. Un toque de…

Se volvió hacia su escritorio y cogió la pelota naranja y roja que descansaba junto al bote de bolígrafos, subrayadores, lápices… Apretó la pelota entre sus dedos, era de un material especial para ser retorcido y estrujado entre los dedos; tal y como le gustaba.

Lanzó la pelota contra el hueco ladeando el rostro, viendo la sombra de la misma aparecer por breves segundos en la blanca superficie hasta regresar de vuelta a su mano preparada. Se acercó la pelota a los labios, rozándolos con ella, descendiendo por su mentón cubierto de una leve barba de varios días hacia el cuello de su camisa entreabierta. Sólo dos botones, mejor insinuar que enseñar. Al menos eso era lo que había escuchado un millar de veces.

Golpeó con el dedo índice y el corazón la superficie de la pelota mirando pensativo ese lienzo en blanco frente a él.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí?- Murmuró para sí en voz baja, entrecerrando los ojos, queriendo ver más allá de la superficie pintada.

Se rascó el mentón botando la pelota contra el suelo sin molestarse en mirarla, sin apartar los ojos de donde los tenía hasta ese momento.

\- ¡Hijo!- La pelota se escurrió de su alcance rebotando en su pie y saliendo disparado hacia la puerta abierta. En el hueco, una mujer de mediana edad y cabellera larga sujeta en una trenza, le miraba con una sonrisa. En su mano derecha esgrimía un papel amarillo como si del Santo Grial se tratara.- ¡Creo que lo hemos logrado!

\- ¿Alguien va a venir?- Le preguntó acercándose a ella y leyendo el número de teléfono y el nombre garabateados en la nítida letra de su madre. Jean McKinsey, publicista.

Gareth sonrió ampliamente leyendo el número de contacto al que llamarle.

\- Voy a llamarle ahora mismo para concertar una cita.- Le dijo regresando al escritorio donde recuperó su teléfono móvil. Pulsó los números correspondientes y esperó varios tonos hasta que una voz firme, femenina y segura respondió.

\- Jean McKinsey, ¿con quién hablo?- Gareth se llevó el pulgar a los labios mordiendo la punta de la uña.

\- Le llamo de Terminus S.A.- Comentó, quedándose en silencio para evaluar su respuesta.

\- ¿Es usted Gareth West?- Preguntó la chica en un tono cordial, profesional no dándole pie a decirle banalidades del tiempo o el último partido de los Knicks.

\- En carne y hueso.- Dijo Gareth sonriendo con calma guardando la mano mordida en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro paseándose por su despacho.- He recibido la notificación de mi secretaria,- miró a su madre quien seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con atención,- y querría concertar un encuentro con usted para hablarle en más profundidad de la empresa y sus objetivos.

Escuchó ruido de papeles y una maldición opacada antes de que la voz de la mujer alcanzara de nuevo sus oídos.

\- Se me ha librado un hueco este mediodía y…

\- Podríamos hablar los pormenores del negocio durante la comida, ¿le parece bien? Invito yo, por supuesto.- Se adelantó a añadir con gesto serio a pesar de que ella no pudiera verle a través de la línea telefónica.

\- De acuerdo.- Dijo sin perder la cordialidad en su voz.- ¿Dónde nos vemos, señor West?

Gareth se acercó al ventanal que daba al exterior y echó un vistazo hacia los locales cercanos a su puesto de trabajo.

\- ¿Le gustan las hamburguesas?- El silencio se instauró en la línea por varios segundos eternos.

\- Soy vegetariana.- Contestó finalmente ella.

Gareth frunció el ceño. ¿Vegetariana? ¿Pero por qué? Bueno, debía centrarse.

\- De acuerdo, hay un excelente restaurante vegetariano en nuestra misma calle si le parece bien. ¿Tiene la dirección verdad?- Preguntó volviéndose hacia su madre para que le confirmara con un gesto de cabeza que, efectivamente, debía tener la dirección.

\- Sí, la tengo. Si le parece, le veo en el portal de su despacho a la una y caminamos hacia el restaurante.- Una sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Gareth, asintió con la vista fija en el susodicho restaurante.

\- Perfecto. Le veo en unas horas, señora McKinsey.

\- Señorita.- Le corrigió ella antes de colgar sin darle pie a réplica.

\- ¿La verás este mediodía?- Preguntó Mary apostada en su escritorio.

\- Sí.- Gareth se soltó los botones de los puños de ambas mangas de la camisa y comenzó a recogérselas hasta casi alcanzar el codo.- Tengo un buen presentimiento.- Le dijo a la mujer sin mirarla, con la cabeza llena de ideas y propuestas para plantearle a Jean McKinsey. Iba a salir bien, estaba seguro.

* * *

Gareth se ajustó el cuello del abrigo tras recolocar la corbata en su sitio sin apretarla por completo. Le gustaba cierta movilidad en su cuello, y una corbata prieta no ayudaba en exceso cuando tenía que comer con su futura publicista. Vale que aún no hubiera hablado con ella del asunto, pero tenía la corazonada de que era la persona indicada para su negocio.

Salió del ascensor y recorrió el pasillo que le llevaba hasta la puerta acristalada que daba al exterior. Nada más poner un pie sobre la acera miró hacia su derecha encontrándose a una mujer de espaldas a él, melena castaña y ondulada suelta, un abrigo negro envolviendo unas curvas que eran evidentes existían bajo las capas de ropa. Estaba conversando por teléfono así que se quedó junto a la puerta sin querer inmiscuirse en su conversación. Pronto ella se movió dando varios pasos y gesticulando con su mano derecha. No alcanzaba a escuchar qué decía pero su tono de voz podría amedrentar hasta al más macho.

Gareth sonrió viéndola moverse y continuar hablando hasta que la vio cortar la llamada sin miramientos, girándose sobre sus tacones casi de vértigo. Aunque para vértigo sus ojos azules fijos en él; había auténtico fuego en su mirada.

\- ¿Señor West?- Preguntó acercándose a él, un maletín de cuero en su mano derecha.

\- Señorita McKinsey, supongo.- Le respondió él sin dejar de sonreír aceptando la mano de Jean para ser estrechada pero llevándosela a los labios para besarla.- Un placer conocerla finalmente.

\- El placer es mío.- Respondió ella mirándole con el ceño ligeramente fruncido recuperando su mano.- Usted dirá.

\- Por aquí.- Le indicó Gareth con un gesto de su mano echando a andar.

* * *

Sus copas estaban llenas de agua y vino respectivamente cuando comenzaron a hablar del tema que les concernía y que les había llevado a aquel restaurante vegetariano.

\- Cuando hablé con su secretaria, me dijo que era mejor que usted me comentara en qué consistía su negocio realmente.

Jean bebió un sorbo de su copa de vino y esperó a que Gareth hablara. El chico se reclinó ligeramente en su silla reacomodando la servilleta estratégicamente colocada sobre su regazo. Apoyó ambos codos en la mesa y unió sus manos bajo su mentón, mirándole con una sonrisa serena.

\- Verá señorita McKinsey, soy un creyente. Soy un firme creyente en… el amor.- La copa que Jean se llevaba a los labios se pausó unos segundos a medio camino antes de alcanzar de nuevo sus labios. La chica le dio un largo trago mientras le escuchaba.- Verá, sé que la mayoría de gente cree en seres superiores que dictan nuestra existencia, y ya no sólo en esta vida, sino en la venidera. Hay quien cree en el poder del dinero,- decía con vehemencia y voz tranquila- en la... humanidad. Yo, personalmente,- amplió más su sonrisa si era posible,- creo en el amor como algo más allá del ramo de turno en San Valentín, el matrimonio entre dos personas o el ligue de verano.- Se acarició el labio inferior con la yema del dedo índice.- El amor nos hace ser lo que somos, por eso hay tanta infinidad de ellos. El amor familiar, como el de una madre hacia sus hijos. La amistad al fin y al cabo es un tipo diferente de amor a su vez.- Se rascó la mejilla con suavidad.- Mi... negocio se trata de… Fomentar ese amor, de buscarlo, de encontrarlo en los lugares más recónditos e insospechados.

Jean carraspeó apartándose un mechón de pelo que cubría sus irises azulados y alzó el dedo índice pidiéndole intervenir. Gareth asintió dándole paso.

\- ¿Lleva un prostíbulo?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No!- Dijo entre horrorizado y divertido soltando una leve risa.- Me dedico al AMOR, señorita McKinsey, no al sexo por dinero.

\- Hay quien no entiende la diferencia.- Comentó ella con un gesto casual bebiendo otro sorbo de su copa.

\- No es mi caso, créame.- Le aseguró con voz seria.- Como le iba diciendo, mi negocio se trata de la búsqueda del amor de pareja, del asesoramiento de aquellos que lo buscan.

\- ¿Una agencia de citas?- Dijo ella enarcando una ceja, su dedo índice y pulgar rozando su mentón.

\- No exactamente pero, supongo que para concretar, sí.- Dijo él asintiendo aprovechando el silencio pensativo de su compañera de mesa para beber.

\- He de ser sincera con usted, señor West.- Gareth tragó grueso. Aquel tono de voz no auguraba nada bueno y menos esa combinación de palabras, el gesto de ella y lo que sus ojos decían.- No creo en su negocio.- Gareth abrió la boca para replicarle pero Jean le acalló con una mirada.- Conozco a amigas mías que han contratado los… servicios de empresas como la suya, asegurándoles que iban a encontrar el hombre de su vida. Una de ellas tuvo que pedir una orden de alejamiento y la otra se divorció a los cinco meses de casarse.- Él bajó sus manos de nuevo a su regazo, entrelazando sus dedos con la servilleta.

\- ¿La segunda encontró el amor, no? Aunque no durara demasiado...- Ante el enarcamiento de ceja de la chica decidió guardar silencio de nuevo.

\- No creo en sus… artes de gurú del amor para encontrar a la media pareja de nadie. Lo siento, pero es mi opinión.- Le dijo ella con rotundidad agachando la mirada hacia su propia servilleta, reacomodándola por enésima vez.- Y si no creo en algo, no lo publicito.

\- ¿Usted es más material que espiritual, verdad? No se ofenda,- se apresuró a añadir Gareth al intuir la ira que había escuchado por teléfono, acercándose peligrosamente.- Se ve que es una mujer de carácter fuerte, que escribe su propio destino, que sabe lo que quiere. Eso, querida,- sonrió- es una de las… opciones que mi negocio cubre. Estoy seguro de que usted conoce a alguien a quien le gustaría se fijara en usted y tuvieran una relación, ¿verdad? Pero no sabe exactamente cómo abordarlo. Tiene las ganas pero le faltan los medios. Esa, es una de mis especialidades.- Le dijo guiñándole con su copa en alto para darle otro sorbo.

\- ¿Así es como usted encuentra sus parejas, señor West?- Preguntó ella a la defensiva y con cierta sorna.

Gareth rio quedo negando con la cabeza.

\- Ahora mismo estoy soltero por voluntad propia.- Le dijo sin mentirle. Sólo se había limitado a omitir parte de la verdad de su vida sentimental. No necesitaba conocer todos los detalles, no aún al menos.- Pero soy bueno en lo que hago porque, al igual que usted, creo en ello.

\- Demuéstremelo.- Le retó ella con gesto serio, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Quiere que le ayude a conseguir a alguien?- Preguntó Gareth ligeramente sorprendido pero excitado ante la idea.

\- No, señor West.- Fue el turno de Jean de sonreír.- Quiero que haga su trabajo. Quiero que… crea en el amor,- dijo ella con una floritura de sus dedos,- y junte a dos desconocidos y "salten chispas" entre ellos. Quiero ver resultados.

\- Quiere que le allane el terreno.- Dijo él jocoso reclinándose en su silla.

\- Tómelo como… Un gesto de buena fe hacia una incrédula material como yo.- Le respondió ella con un guiño similar al que él le había lanzado.

El camarero llegó con sus platos depositándolos frente a ellos. Gareth clavó un trozo de tomate de la ensalada con su tenedor.

\- Trato hecho, señorita McKinsey.- Mordió el tomate sin dejar de sonreír.

Iba a cumplir con su palabra, y ella tendría que trabajar con él. Iba a ser pan comido.

* * *

_Buenas noches! Creo que no podía ser otro día (sé que me paso por una hora y algo pero psss) cuando empezara un fic con semejante temática._

_Necesitaba recuperar a uno de mis musos (léase, Gareth), el cachondeo en lo que escribo, y el bizarrismo._

_Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, gracias por aguantar y haber cumplido con la lectura. Os merecéis una cita con el Gurú Gareth para solucionaros el próximo San Valentín jejeje Es broma._

_Cualquier idea, sugerencia, anotación, soy toda ojos._

_Gracias Cass por prestarme a Jean para esto y por desbarrar conmigo para comenzar este nuevo proyecto. Te lo debo, porque sé que Gareth es un incomprendido y tiene que estar presente aún después de su fallecimiento._

_¡Nos vemos pronto, espero!_


	2. Chapter 2

Perdonad las posibles erratas/zarpas.

Gracias Cass por tu apoyo moral con esto.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Gareth jugueteaba con el boli en su mano derecha mientras sus pies propiciaban el giro continuo de la silla tras su escritorio. Había perdido la cuenta de las vueltas que llevaba pero las suficientes para provocar una ligera pérdida de equilibrio cuando se detuvo de forma brusca clavando su zapato en el suelo.

La punta del tapón rozó su labio inferior mientras su estómago volvía a su sitio tras tanto giro.

Como un resorte se levantó de la silla y abrió los cajones medio vacíos todavía del escritorio. Un cuaderno, varios bolígrafos y un tarjetero repleto de ellas, aterrizó sobre la mesa. Uno a uno, metió todo en los bolsillos, repartiéndolos estratégicamente para cuando los fuera a necesitar.

Mary asomó la cabeza por la puerta viendo a su hijo palpándose el pecho y los pantalones antes de asentir para sí y mirarle.

\- ¿Vas a salir?- Le preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa tranquila viendo la resolución más que evidente en los ojos de su hijo.

\- Sí, tengo trabajo que hacer.- Contestó Gareth sorteando el escritorio hasta llegar a su lado.- No sé cuándo volveré así que, ¿te importa cerrar el despacho cuando salgas?- Le pidió con una sonrisa tranquila.

Mary asintió y recibió con una risa queda el beso de su hijo en la mejilla.

\- Eres la mejor.- Le aseguró por encima de su hombro saliendo del despacho con su abrigo en la mano.

Tenía una misión que cumplir y lo iba a lograr. Pero tenía que estar seguro de su siguiente paso. No podía lanzarse a lo loco y dejar tarjetas por…

Gareth vio a una mujer salir de un portal cercano y esperó hasta que se alejó lo suficiente para colar el pie en el hueco y así entrar en el edificio. A paso rápido coló varias tarjetas en los buzones de las empresas y particulares que estaban allí.

El pitido del ascensor le hizo poner pies en polvorosa y continuar su periplo por la ciudad.

Aquellos buzones no le iban a ayudar demasiado a lograr su objetivo, necesitaba meterse en otros ambientes. Moverse por otras zonas… El amor no iba a estar en un simple buzón metálico, estaba en la gente… Y a esas horas las personas estaban en los bares.

Gareth se enfundó su abrigo negro y se aflojó el cuello de la corbata pasándose una mano por el pelo esquivando a una paloma que parecía devorar el cadáver de lo que una vez había sido una rata.

\- ¡Hey, toda tuya!- Exclamó esquivando un picotazo del ave de puro milagro.

Se ajustó las solapas del abrigo soltando un resoplido entre sus labios sonrientes. El mundo se había vuelto completamente loco definitivamente.

Pero él estaba ahí para ayudar a que esa locura no fuera un sinsentido de paredes acolchadas y camisas de fuerza. No. Él quería un mundo lleno de dementes bebiendo los vientos por otras personas con las que quisieran compartir sus vidas, sus hobbies o su ropa interior. Amigos, amantes, esposos, mujeres, mascotas… Lo que fuera pero siempre con el Amor en el lugar que le correspondía: en lo alto de la cúspide y en el medio de todos ellos.

Porque… ¿Qué es una vida sin amor? ¿Qué es una vida despertándose solo sobre el colchón? ¿Qué hay comparable a esa sensación que recorre tu cuerpo entero cuando abres los ojos con las primeras luces del día y cruzas tu mirada con esa persona?

Gareth exhaló un suspiro contra el cuello del abrigo intentando no pensar demasiado, intentando no regresar a ese pasado doloroso. No. No era momento de entristecerse, eso ya había terminado.

Un charco a la izquierda, una cagada de perro a la derecha, un paquete de preservativos usados aplastado contra la acera…

Gareth caminaba con el piloto automático encendido, su sonrisa en el rostro y un guiño contenido preparado en cuanto sus pasos se cruzaban con alguien. La sonrisa se amplió por momentos cuando vio a un grupo de mujeres acercarse por la acera en sentido contrario.

No debían superar la cuarentena. Atractivas en diferente grado, dicharacheras… Cada una cumplía una labor a juzgar por los silencios y las palabras intercambiadas. ¿Sería la morena de la izquierda o la rubia del medio? Gareth sonrió cuando vio a la castaña de pelo rizado cruzar su mirada con la de él sin llegar a apartarla por completo.

Era su momento.

Rozó con la punta de sus dedos el interior del bolsillo del abrigo donde había colocado un pequeño puñado de tarjetas y mantuvo el contacto visual con la castaña. Un breve cruce de palabras con el resto de sus amigas y cinco pares de ojos se asentaron sobre su esbelta y abrigada figura caminando sobre los adoquines.

\- Buenas tardes, señoritas.- Les dijo escuchando a una de ellas soltar una breve risa delatándola como mujer casada.- Quisiera hacerles entrega de mi tarjeta de visita.- Les ofreció las pequeñas cartulinas negras con el nombre de la empresa y el lema de la misma en nítidas letras blancas con relieve. – Pueden contar con mi compromiso absoluto si deciden acudir a mí.

La pelirroja de labios rojos, cuerpo voluptuoso enfundado en un vestido varias tallas más pequeñas, enarcó una ceja en su dirección.

\- ¿Nos has visto caras de pagar por acostarnos con gente?- Le espetó lanzándole la tarjeta en plena cara, la esquina se le clavó sobre su mejilla izquierda.

\- ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No!- Se apresuró a negar con las manos en alto dando un paso en su dirección pero viendo a sus amigas formar un semicírculo a modo de defensa.

¿Por qué diablos pensaban que era una tarjeta de un club de alterne o algo así? No había nada que insinuara eso en la tarjeta, ni siluetas de la anatomía femenina o masculina. Nada de eso.

\- No es eso, lo prometo.- Les aseguró él llevándose una mano al pecho.- Me dedico a emparejar a gente, que se acuesten o no después ya es su problema. Yo soy… Soy un trabajador del amor.- La pelirroja soltó una risotada cruzándose de brazos.- Vale que no suene demasiado… Pero yo vivo para lograr que personas como vosotras encuentren a su alma gemela en forma de amigo, amante, espeso… Lo que sea, pero el amor es lo primordial.

\- ¿Una agencia de parejas?- Preguntó la castaña con las mejillas encendidas mirándole de soslayo, la tarjeta sujeta con delicadeza entre su dedo pulgar e índice.

Gareth le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, negando levemente con la cabeza.

\- Es mejor que cualquier agencia a la que podáis haber acudido si lo habéis hecho. Os lo garantizo.- Les aseguró apretando los labios.- No quiero importunaros más en vuestro día de chicas.- Le guiñó un ojo de nuevo a la castaña viéndole agachar la mirada hacia el suelo mientras se guardaba la tarjeta en el bolsillo. – Que tengáis una buena tarde.- Les saludó fingiendo descubrirse el sombrero imaginario de su cabeza escurriéndose entre ellas para continuar con su periplo en busca y captura de posibles clientes por las calles de la ciudad.

* * *

_"El mono borracho"_ Rezaban las letras amarillas y azules de neón del bar frente al que se había detenido. Era uno de tantos en esa calle, uno de tantos de toda la ciudad, uno de tantos antros cuyos suelos pegajosos querían ayudar a la fuerza de la gravedad en su trabajo. La puerta se abrió dejando salir una bocanada de humo que no olía únicamente a tabaco.

Apartándose el flequillo de la cara, Gareth aprovechó el hueco dejado por un cliente que abandonaba el local para colarse en el interior. Parpadeó ajustando sus ojos a la escasa luz que iluminaba las mesas de billar, las mesas y sillas que decoraban un costado del bar en el lado opuesto a la barra.

Un rápido vistazo a la clientela y Gareth se dirigió a la barra con paso tranquilo ignorando cómo algunas cabezas se giraban para mirarle. Con una sonrisa serena tomó asiento en un taburete y esperó paciente a que el camarero se acercara a él. Gareth cogió una servilleta del montón y limpió las salpicaduras que había en la barra frente a él hasta que le vio yendo a su encuentro.

\- ¿Sanidad?- Preguntó una voz hosca haciendo que Gareth desviara la mirada de la bola sucia de papel en su mano derecha. El moreno negó con la cabeza.- Entonces, ¿Qué vas a beber, pingüino?- El chico ahogó una carcajada y se encogió de hombros.

\- Sorpréndeme, machote.- Le dijo con sorna ladeando el rostro.

Gareth escuchó a alguien reírse a su izquierda pero no le prestó atención y se puso a rebuscar en sus bolsillos mientras el camarero soltaba un vaso sin hielos delante de él y lo llenaba de lo que parecía…

\- ¿No se supone que es ilegal servir esto en un bar?- Le preguntó Gareth llevándose el vaso a la nariz, arrugándola ante el fuerte olor del aguardiente.

\- Paga y bebe. O lárgate.- Dijo el hombre dejando la botella sobre la barra y extendiendo su mano hacia él. Gareth le coló un billete en ella llevándose el vaso a los labios dándole un largo trago.

Los ojos no tardaron en lagrimearle por la quemazón que arrasó su garganta. Estaba seguro de que le había quemado las cuerdas vocales y ya no iba a poder decir una sola palabra.

\- ¿Quieres más?- Le dijo el camarero con sorna dejando los cambios sobre la barra. Gareth le acercó el vaso para que se lo llenara de nuevo ante la ceja sorprendida del hombre.- Tú mismo…

Con el vaso lleno de nuevo y la llamada de atención de algún otro cliente, el camarero le dejó sólo con su vaso de aguardiente y un puñado de tarjetas que dejó sobre la barra para quien quisiera cogerlas.

Su pie derecho marcó el ritmo de la canción que sonaba por las altavoces contra el reposapiés del taburete. Un nuevo trago y por su izquierda un hombre se acercó hasta tomar asiento en el taburete contiguo al suyo.

Gareth se volvió hacia él secándose la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la lengua.

\- ¿Te invito a una ronda?- Le preguntó indicándole con su mano libre el botellín de cerveza medio vacío que portaba.

\- Nunca me negaré a algo así. ¡Eh, Darylina, ponme una cerveza! ¡El pingüino paga!- Le gritó al camarero palmeando el hombro de Gareth.

Gracias a que tenía el trasero bien plantado sobre su asiento, Gareth se libró de terminar en el suelo con semejante saludo.

\- Dime, pingüino,- Gareth sonrió ante el sobrenombre- ¿cómo un tío como tú se ha dejado caer en un antro como este?- La sonrisa sardónica que intentaba ocultar bajo su expresión aparentemente seria era incuestionable.

Gareth se encogió de hombros y con el dedo índice y corazón empujó una de las tarjetas del montón hacia él.

El hombre cogió la tarjeta. Sus cejas se arrugaron unas décimas de segundo antes de ascender hacia el nacimiento de su rapada cabeza y soltar una carcajada que agitó su cuerpo.

\- ¿Eres un chulo o qué?- Gareth soltó un gruñido exasperado y le arrebató la tarjeta, clavando su dedo índice en las letras grabadas en ella.

\- ¿Pone aquí que la gente tenga que pagar por tener sexo con alguien? ¡No!- Dijo con énfasis viéndole al hombre no dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿Has visto Darylina? Es un chulo con tarjetas de visita.- Dijo el hombre tendiéndole otra de las tarjetas del montón al camarero que le llevaba la cerveza.

\- No quiero putas en este bar.- Le advirtió Darylina con mirada seria y postura que no daba pie a pensar que le estaba tomando el pelo.

Antes de que pudiera sacarle de su equivocación, volvió a alejarse dejándoles solos.

\- No trafico con mujeres, ni me encargo de…

Gareth se masajeó la sien exhalando un suspiro. Necesitaba relajarse o esa noche iba a terminar siendo un fiasco y no podía permitirse eso. Una mano aterrizó en su nuca, agitándolo de lado a lado como si fuera un muñeco acompañado de una risa.

\- No te estreses pingüino, eso no puede ser bueno para el negocio.- Gareth le lanzó una mirada furibunda viéndole apartar su mano de él a modo de rendición.- Venga, vale. Cuéntame que mierda es la que vendes.

Gareth se humedeció los labios y echó un vistazo al bar antes de apostar sus ojos de nuevo en el hombre frente a él.

\- Mi trabajo es conseguir encontrar a la persona adecuada para cada uno. No es una agencia de citas,- se apresuró a decir antes de que pudiera decirle eso,- ni trabajo con prostitutas.- Añadió con tono serio.- Sólo quiero conseguir que la gente sea… feliz con quien le gustaría estar.

Guardó silencio tras explicar a grandes rasgos el que era el trabajo de su vida sin duda. Le vio masajearse el mentón con gesto pensativo, alternando su mirada entre él y alguna cosa a su espalda.

\- ¿Vamos que haces de Cupido pero sin pañales ni flechas?- Dijo el hombre apoyando el codo sobre la barra y la cabeza sobre su mano.

\- Es una manera de verlo…- Le concedió tras unos segundos pensando.

\- ¿Y consigues pareja a cualquiera?- Gareth asintió.

\- Ese es mi compromiso personal, sí.

\- ¿Aunque no lo busquen?- Gareth arqueó una ceja ante esa nueva pieza de información.

\- Hombre, eso podría complicar un poco las cosas pero…- Gareth ladeó su rostro mirándole con suspicacia.- ¿Tienes a alguien en mente, verdad?

El hombre chasqueó la lengua pasándose una mano por su cabeza rapada antes de asentir.

\- Darylina.- Le dijo alzando las cejas hacia el camarero que les daba la espalda. Gareth miró por encima de su hombro al camarero enfundado en una camiseta sin mangas y unos vaqueros que habían visto tiempos mejores.- Es mi hermano.- Añadió atrayendo la atención del moreno de vuelta a él.

\- ¿En serio? No lo diría.- Comentó de forma casual mirando de nuevo al hombre servir varias cervezas a un nutrido grupo de hombres.- ¿Es él el que no quiere a nadie?- El hombre frente a él asintió.- ¿Y tú quieres que… lo tenga?- Preguntó dubitativo.

\- Me tiene harto de sus lloriqueos por estar solo y mariconadas del estilo. Parece una maldita plañidera, joder. - Dijo dándole un largo trago a su cerveza.- Necesita a alguien.

\- ¿Hombre o mujer? ¿Ambos?- Le preguntó Gareth con la mirada fija en la nuca de aquel camarero. Una mano aterrizó en su nuca obligándole a agarrarse a la barra del bar para no caer.

\- Mi hermano no batea para el otro equipo, capullo.- Le dijo el hombre con rostro serio.- Necesita una buena mujer que le quite tanta gilipollez y le aguante su sarnoso culo. Maricón dice… Ja!- Bebió otro trago de cerveza.

\- Vale, lo siento. Hoy en día nunca se sabe con nadie.- Intentó excusarse Gareth sacando la libreta de su bolsillo junto a un bolígrafo.- Bueno, ¿qué puedes decirme de Darylina…?

\- Me llamo Merle.- Le dijo sonriendo con la cerveza rozando sus labios.- Merle Dixon.

\- Gareth West.- Se presentó el moreno.- Aunque supongo que ya lo habrás visto en la tarjeta. Si no te importa, antes de empezar, necesito otro trago, esto sabe a matarratas. ¡Darylina!- Le gritó Gareth al camarero viéndole girar sobre sus pies con la mirada encendida.- ¡Un Martini, por favor!

Merle rio a su lado vaciando su cerveza.

* * *

_Gracias por leer y perdón por la espera en actualizar._

_Cualquier comentario, idea, pregunta, sugerencia, será bien recibida._


End file.
